Because the night
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Because the night' by Patti Smith, but this isn't a songfic. Short one-shot. CanonAU. Because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to them. Arthur/Merlin. Slash.


**Title:** Because the night

**Parings: **Arthur/Merlin

**Rating:** M

**Word count:** around 650

**Disclaimer:** Of course, Merlin and Arthur don't belong to me, then everybody would know about it.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'd, slash, sex scenes but nothing explicit (perhaps this should be rated T, but I would rather play it safe).

**Summary:** Inspired by the song 'Because the night' by Patti Smith, but this isn't a songfic. Short one-shot. CanonAU. Because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to them. Arthur/Merlin. Slash.

**AN:** I should be working in other fics and ideas I've been trying to write these last weeks and I hope to start uploading soon (sorry for any delays!). However, I heard this song somewhere and I couldn't take it out of my head and then I had this idea... and here it is! Let me know what you think. Hope you like it!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Because the night**

Another day has gone by in the city of Camelot. Her king still as tyrannic and full of hatred against magic as always. Her citizens as poor and full of faith in their prince as usual. And as any other day, night hovers over the castle and shelters it under its dark wings.

It is in those late quiet hours, when the king is sleeping peacefully in his bed like any of his subjects, that if anyone were paying attention, they may hear them. Soft steps. Soft steps that take a lanky servant boy to his master, the prince. They create muffled echoes in corridors and hallways but no one stops the silent shadow from getting to his destination. It is as if guards don't see or hear him, as if he has never been there.

Then, a door opens secretly to admit the regular visitor inside a bedchamber, a shelter from prying judging eyes. Lips meet lips in a welcoming kiss. The door closes and locks on its own as the prince admires with awed reverence a golden flash in the half-lidded eyes of his servant, his lover. Completely alone they share knowing smiles. Now, they are free to show their so well concealed feelings.

When they pull each other closer, their lips crush together once more, this time in a more frantic and hungry way. Their desire so intense it seems they are feeding their burning passion with every caress and kiss they exchange, as if their love is all the sustenance they need. Their feelings inflamed by the slightest brush of their bodies.

Little by little they move back in a slow cadence that takes them towards the regal bed that embraces them in their sinful actions. As they get under the covers hand in hand they left the rest of the world outside of their little bubble of lust and love. Exploring hands pull off every layer of clothes until naked bodies rub against each other taking their pleasure with all their senses on edge.

And so the lovers abandon themselves to passion. Licking, nipping, sucking, stroking, worshiping each other's bodies. They take themselves to their limits, reveling in the feeling of just being together, one inside the other, their breaths mingling, their hands running up and down their bare skins, their bodies moving in perfect synchrony.

A faint moon light bathes their bodies glistening with sweat. Moans and groans of pleasure fill completely the prince's chambers along with obscene sounds of flesh against flesh and yet no one hears them but the two lovers. The king and his subjects rest unaware of what happens every night in that room, in that bed.

As the night drags on, the fierce fervor of the beginning slowly wanes until just tender lazy touches remain. The heated lecherous words become sweet promises of eternal love. A love they have to protect from everyone, specially from the king. Because they know they would lose everything if people knew about them. If they knew what the servant really was. Because no one can understand what they feel for each other. But there isn't any doubt in their hearts. Because they can't live without each other. And this is the only place, the only time, when no one can hurt them.

Too soon, the night starts to fade. Both lovers rest in bed, their bodies curled up together protectively, waiting for the morning to arrive. And when the sun descends upon them, their time together is over. In the light they can't touch each other. It is forbidden to do so. And so the vicious circle begins again. The prince and servant go back to play their respective roles and carry out their respective duties. Their bodies yearn for each other while they hope for the night to come again. Because the night belongs to them.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
